


nobody's up except the moon and me (and you)

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack presses his fist to his forehead and takes several deep breaths before rolling over and sitting up. Beside him, Angela stirs, and he presses a light kiss to her forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody's up except the moon and me (and you)

 

 

 

  
It’s three am when Jack hears the cries of his son through the baby monitor. Jack presses his fist to his forehead and takes several deep breaths before rolling over and sitting up. Beside him, Angela stirs, and he presses a light kiss to her forehead.

“You got it?” she asks sleepily.

He hums, and smooths some of the hair away from her face. “I got it, babe. Go back to sleep.”

She nods and burrows more deeply under the covers.

Jack puts his feet on the ground. The floor is hard and cool beneath him and he pads silently across the room and down the hallway to where his son is awake and crying.

His son.

“Hey, Mikey,” Jack says with a smile when he walked into the nursery. Michael continues to cry, and Hodgins turns off the baby moniter. “Why don’t we turn this off and let mommy sleep a little longer, huh?” he asks, before reaching into the crib and taking Michael in his arms.

His son continues to cry, and Jack rocks him back and forth a few times, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “What’s wrong, big guy?” he asks.

Michael’s head is heavy on Jack’s shoulder as the two of them pace up and down the hallway. He had gotten better at sleeping for longer stretches, but still usually either Jack or Angela was up at least once a night with their son.

Their son.

“Come on now,” Jack whispers. “Let’s be a bit quiet so mommy can get some sleep. You know how cranky she gets when she’s tired,” he says. “Though if you tell her I said that I will deny it.”

Michael sobs reduce to small hiccuping breaths, and Jack rubs his son’s back in what he hopes is a soothing motion. Michael’s whimpers quiet down, and Jack continues to pace the hallway.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I asked your mom to marry me?” he asks. Michael makes a noise against his chest. “Or, I should say ‘times,’ really,” Hodgins continues. “That’s right, your mom made me ask her more than once.” He nods and thinks back to those occasions. “Your mom is the craziest person I know,” Hodgins tells his son quietly. “Again, this stays between us, obviously.”

Michael gurgles, and Jack wipes absentmindedly at the drool on his shoulder. As a bug and slime guy, Jack’s had a lot worse on his clothes. Jack always felt in his element in the grit and slime and dirt. It’s no different here.

He wipes his son’s mouth with some fabric from his t-shirt, and adjusts his grip to better support the baby’s weight.

“For a little guy, you get heavy fast,” Jack says with a grin.

Michael protests, either at the change in position, or Jack’s words.

“Shhhh,” Jack whispers, and bounces up and down a few times. Michael quiets down.

“I was telling you about your mom,” he says. “And the torture she put me through in trying to convince her to marry me.” Jack smiles at the memories, no longer painful. “We’ve had our share of weddings too,” he tells his son.

Michael yawns sleepily at against his shoulder, and Jack can’t help his own that follows. “No fair,” he says with a smile. “It’s contagious.”

The two of them are quiet for a long moment. Jack’s pacing soothing them both into near slumber. “Someday I’m going to tell you all about contagions,” Jack says into the top of his son’s head. “And all other kinds of gross and slimy things.” He pauses. “You know, your mom thinks you’re going to be an artist. I kind of hope you’ll be a scientist. Maybe you can do both.”

He sits down in the rocking chair in Michael’s nursery, his son nestled against his chest. Michael’s breathing becomes more even, and Hodgins feels his eyes becoming heavy. He had pulled plenty of all nighters in his career, but it’s harder and harder to stay awake. He found he never minded when he was spending time with his son.

“In the end,” he says around a yawn, “Your mom asked me to marry her.” He stroked Michael’s back and watched the baby close his eyes. “Both times. Don’t let her tell you differently.”

They sit together for a long time, Jack rocking his son back and forth, and thinking about all the different decisions that brought him here, to this point in his life with a beautiful son, and a beautiful woman who loves him. A lot of things almost stopped him from getting here, he thinks. He did a lot of things that almost stopped him from getting to this one perfect moment, a moment preceded and followed by many more perfect moments.

He wouldn’t trade them for anything.

-

Three hours later, Angela finds him fast asleep in the exact same spot. She stands in the nursery doorway, watching her two boys sleeping together, and has to fight down the giddy laugh threatening to bubble up inside her and overflow.

She tiptoes down the hallway and comes back with her camera, snapping a quick shot before walking over and lifting her son out of Jack’s arm. Neither one stirs.

“You know,” she whispers into Michael’s ear. “Your dad thinks you’ll be a scientist. Or maybe an artist.” She hums, and places him gently down in the crib, resting her elbows on the bar and staring down at her son. “I don’t think either one of us cares much either way,” she said. “It’s hard to imagine not being perfectly happy with you.” Jack balls his hands into fists and stretches adorably. Angela watches him for several long moments before walking over and sitting down in Jack’s lap.

He wakes with a smile, and Angela drops a kiss onto his mouth.

“Good morning,” he said with a grin.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her body against his. “Good morning.”


End file.
